cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Fever Petit/Translations
This page is for unofficial translations of the Japanese Crash Fever Petit posts. The title headings given to these translations are not official and serve only to identify each post. The original Japanese versions of these posts can be seen compiled here. Usagi-kun Opposite to ALICE's guide 'Usagi-chan' is the black 'Usagi-kun'. There are rumors that he has already appeared somewhere in the game... Is it possible that he will be appearing in an event!? Heliopolis The management authority of ALICE's time-space facility Heliopolis was originally only given to Ra. When Osiris and Set were born, Heliopolis' authority was divided among them, but the older brother Osiris received more important power. Set's rampage seems to be related to this. White Day It's White Day!♪ I went through the trouble of interviewing three male units in their limited White Day costumes!☆ So, everyone, what's the best place for a confession? ((Image translation: "Q: Where is the best place to confess to someone?" Klimt says, "A park... or a ferris wheel, somewhere the two of us can be alone." Peter Pan says, "I-It doesn't matter to me so long as we're together...!" Ares says "A restaurant with a beautiful view of the night's sky.")) Pixls Murasaki Shikibu and Sei Shōnagon are very popular writers on Pixls. Murasaki Shikibu's extreme writing style contrasts with Sei Shōnagon's gentle style. They consider eachother rivals, and frequently clash for reasons that cannot be understood☆. The composer Semimaru has an appearance contrary to his poems. He is a fan of Sei Shōnagon's work♪! Ushiwakamaru and Fuga The master swordsman Ushiwakamaru was allegedly taught the art of fighting by Fuga!! He had to endure difficult training, and then overcome numerous trials, but finally his power was acknowledged by Fuga and he recieved matching beads to wear on his belt. The beads seem to be proof of their friendship☆. Draft Illustrations 1 Hi~♪! Today, I've borrowed these draft illustrations from our design team. They're of the familiar starter units like Jerry☆. When you compare these drawings to the final versions, they're quite different♪! ((Units shown in image: Jerry, Joe, Pochi, Electropod in their prototype forms.)) Avatars that Like Alcohol Spring is in full bloom♪! Which avatars are enjoying sake while blossom-viewing...?! (≧▽≦) Today, I tried to make a list of all the avatars enjoying sake♪. Apparently, Isami Kondo of the Shinsengumi can't handle liquor well, but frequently gets dragged along by Hajime Saito. ((Units shown in image: Sakuya Konohana, Yamata no Orochi, Shoki, Hikoboshi, Beelzebub, Kenshin Uesugi, Hajime Saito, Yomi)) Zeus Jr Artemis is followed by the bear avatar 'Zeus Jr'. When she is in danger, he releases all limiters and confronts any immediate threats☆. Apparently he was created by Zeus because he was concerned about his daughter's safety. His wife Hera often notices him worrying. Cat Avatars Apparently there is a way for cat avatars to communicate with each other without anyone else knowing. They use this ability to plan meetings. Although Freyr rarely attends gatherings, he is sometimes dragged along by Freyja to participate. ((Units shown in image: Schrödinger, Freyja, Soseki Natsume)) Jerry 1 It's the adorable and popular Jerry♪! Sizes of Jerry differ from specimen to specimen, and there are rumored to be Jerries the size of Daidara...! Also, ALICE has a specialty store that carries Jerry-based goods. Many people such as Leviathan and Azazel visit it♪. Gilgamesh After he crossed the line, Gilgamesh became estranged from his old friend Enkidu. Because they used to play chess together, Gilgamesh modeled some of his soldiers after Enkidu... > <. Shinsengumi The members of the Shinsengumi have a good relationship, and have built a strong trust similar to that of a family. Outside of battles, they enjoy going places with eachother ♪. Also, Soji Okita has secret feelings for Isami Kondo, and she is practicing making his favorite egg dishes... (〃ﾉ∀`〃) ((Units shown in image: Isami Kondo, Soji Okita, Hajime Saito, Toshizo Hijikata)) The Milky Way Bar The Milky Way bar is a famous spot where Hikoboshi picks up women. One time, Hikoboshi approached a woman(?) with beautiful hair, but was startled to discover it was actually Beelzebub. Afterwards, they seemed to develop a mutual understanding and became drinking buddies♪. Hubble Apparently Hubble used to work with the Knights of the Round Table as 'Iseult'. While working with them she wore the same dragon key-chain as Tristan♪. After the Queen went haywire, she left the Knights of the Round Table and began watching over ALICE as a scientist instead > <. Elysee and Farnese Farnese are learning AIs that can interpret and develop human emotions♪. Actually, they were based on Elysee, who is like an elder sister to the four of them☆. Elysee is perplexed by the emotions of the Farnese, but they seem to be very good friends regardless♪. Karma Before the Queen went haywire, Karma worked as an idol♪. His sweet face and singing voice drove his fans crazy!! (≧ ▽ ≦) Among them were Urd and Lupica. It seems the Queen tried to use Karma's abilities to try and attract many female avatars. Abyssinian Cleopatra and Bastet are active members of the dance group 'Abyssinian'♪. Apparently, Prometheus was sighted in their audience trying desperately to imitate their dance moves. Is he trying to show off to someone...? Lancelot Lancelot was a member of the Knights of the Round Table and the 'right arm' of Arthur, but left the group when he saw Arthur become distorted. His objective is to defeat the Queen and restore peace to ALICE... Actually, Arthur was aware of Lancelot's intentions, but saw him off without a word ><. Idunn Before the Queen went haywire, the assistant AI Idunn was sent to aid Loki and Hel, who were very busy. Because of Idunn's timid personality, the mischief and ridicule of Loki and Hel caused Idunn to cry and she was named 'crybaby Idunn'. Recently, Idunn seems to have started doing her best not to cry☆. Draft Illustrations 2 Petit 25 1.png Petit 25 2.png Petit 25 3.png Petit 25-4.png With your help, Crash Fever has reached its 2nd anniversary!! Today, I'll show you the draft illustrations of the virus avatars♪. By the way, Happy was Sumi-P's most recommend unit, which is why she was chosen as the game's main unit.☆ ((Units shown in image: Happy, Melissa, Morris, Nimda)) Wakahirume Wakahirume adores her older sister Amaterasu. However, she behaves very differently when around Auri than she does when around her sister. When she's not around her, Wakahirume imitates Amaterasu's tone of voice exactly. Like older sister, like younger sister. Takamagahara Susano'o and Kushinada are a well-known couple in Takamagahara♪. They met when Susano'o saved Kushinada from the drunken Yamata no Orochi. It was at that moment that things began...☆ Avatars with Weapons Some avatars wield weapons with the same name as those given as Ranking Challenge rewards☆. Did you notice that Yukimura Sanada has the same sword as Masamune? Some existing avatars wield other weapons like Lævateinn and Excalibur...!! New Series Hello, everyone~♪! Today, I have illustrations from the design team of units currently under development. I'll show you just a little preview☆(≧ ▽ ≦) Apparently, these avatars are good at solving mysteries... I'm looking forward to this new series♪. ((Units shown in image: Kogoro Akechi, Holmes, Watson)) Unreleased Illustration 1 I got an unreleased illustration of Michelangelo~♪. By binding his sleeves, it seems his monsters are held in place and cannot cause trouble. I'll be sure to show any other unreleased illustrations I find☆! Photo 1 ' Petit 24.png Petit 24 2.png ' What a day, everyone!! I found two pictures of interest ☆ (≧ ▽ ≦) They're of Lucifer and Beelzebub, although Lucifer seems to have been taken by surprise♪. Who photographed them?! I wonder...☆ 6★ Illustration The design team showed me these illustrations of the upcoming 6★ forms of Siegfried and Tristan, currently under development! By the way, Siegfried's art has something in common with a certain weapon unit♪. I'm looking forward to what kind of units they will be! Photo 2 I got another picture! This time it's of Yukimura Sanada, Kushinada, and Hanbei Takenaka☆. They're wearing clothes that are different from what they usually wear, could it be for some event....? Quest Background 1 Today, I have a new quest background! Is it a courtroom? What's drawn on the big door in the back? Various background illustrations will be shown in future episodes, so please look forward to it♪! Satan and Lucifer Satan and Lucifer are sister AI. Lucifer is the final executioner in ALICE, while Satan is the highest ranking judicial officer for the court. Because of Lucifer's sudden transfer to the abyss Paradise Lost, Satan is continuously worried about her. Unpublished Illustration 2 This time, I have a version of Shoki in traditional Japanese clothing☆! Actually, this version was the first draft of the illustration, so I'll show it to you secretly!! Shoki is wearing a ghost costume and seems to be very happy♪. When making illustrations, we carefully decide on facial expressions before releasing it for you all! Unpublished Illustration 3 Today, I have an illustration of Gareth from the design team which has never been published!! (≧ ▽ ≦) His expression is much calmer than the final illustration♪. Perhaps this is how happy he looked before the disbanding of Knights of the Round Table...? > < Quest Background 2 Today, I have a background of an upcoming quest! (≧ ▽ ≦) Surely you have heard already, but a great historical figure may appear in this quest...! I am looking forward to what story will unfold with this background♪. New Unit Hi, everyone~♪! Today I have part of an illustration of a unit in development right now! (≧ ▽ ≦) There is a shadow that looks like a cat with wings☆. Yet, above the shadow is a human foot...? It seems to have a mysterious atmosphere♪. ((Unit shown in image: Samhain)) Prometheus and Atlas Although they are brothers, Atlas and Prometheus behave more like rivals and often fight♪. In the past, Atlas attempted to impose his burden on Hercules, but was stopped when Prometheus intervened. Brahma and Saraswati ALICE's administrative database is called the Veda Archive. Before the Queen's incident, Brahma and Saraswati often worked together and became very close☆. Apparantely, Vishnu can often be seen watching them attentively from afar...♪ Hermes Hermes delivers information in rain or shine!♪ Because she's constantly busy working, her son Pan always plays by himself around Fatal Paradox. Hermes' close friend Norn, who understands her circumstances well, looks after Pan to help her out☆. Hel and Garmr Garmr serves as a guard dog to eliminate anything that can hurt Hel. Although Garmr treats Hel coldly, he secretly cares for and cherishes her. In the past, he made a big mistake and was told by Loki that he was unnecessary, but Hel protected him. Because of this he feels obligated to protect her♪. Paimon Paimon is a member of the Zenith Zion court. Her job is defend the accused and record their statements. During one trial, she became embarrassed when Amon told her that he could hear her reading her recordings out loud☆. Ever since, she began wearing a mask to court so that her voice could not be heard♪. Pet Pride There is an organized group of pet-owners in ALICE. Among the members are Kogoro Akechi, Watson, Isis, and Inaba, who are all very proud of their pets♪. When Michelangelo attends the gathering, however, it seems that the other pets become timid and afraid. > < Heavens The AI surrounding Nobunaga Oda were designed by himself and are called "Heavens"☆. They perform powerful attacks in succession and without pause, allowing them to destroy any enemy!! Additionally, their cute appearance was chosen after being suggested by Ranmaru Mori.♪(≧▽≦) New Unit 2 Because it's New Year's Eve, things have been somewhat busy, but today I have obtained the silhouette of a certain avatar from our design team! Apparently it seems to be riding a wheeled vehichle. Where have I seen that before...? Just who could it be? ((Unit shown in image: Belial in New Years form)) Tamamo and Kurumi The kitsune avatar Tamamo and the bakeneko AI Kurumi are very good friends♪. When Kurumi began wandering aimleslly by herself, Tamamo took her into her care. They've been close together ever since☆. As proof of their friendship, they wear matching hair ornaments♪. The Choir Corin, Maria, Rachika, Nicola, and Lindsay are members of a 5-person choir group, and during Christmas time they go around singing beautiful hymns. Corin is consider the pride of the choir and is admired by everyone, even the other members...♪ Lupica Lupica finds is hard to handle Degas' creepy-cute artwork. I've heard that she once lost conciousness after seeing one of Degas' pieces☆. Although she finds them scary, she still browses all of Degas' publications...(≧△≦) Andersen Andersen always has a sleepy expression. Her friends Thumbelina and Mermaid are always affectionately teasing her☆. However, Andersen remains totally unphased as though she is not completely there, and always seems to be with the two of them. ALICE Forces AI Mikaela, Metatron, and Sachiel are AI who work for the ALICE Forces and monitor the activities of the Queen's forces. Mikaela serves as a footsoldier, Sachiel handles communication and Metatron is the group's leader. It just goes to show that they carry out their duties with teamwork♪. New Unit 3 Hi, everyone~♪! Today, I have part of the illustration of an unit currently in development! (≧ ▽ ≦) She seems to be a woman with adult charm☆. What kind of personality does she have? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before... This is most troubling☆. ((Unit shown in image: Sugarful in Valentine's form, aka Sucre)) Naotora Ii Naotora Ii has a big-sister-like personality and does not play favorites with others, which is why many people look up to her. Sometimes, she is teased by her peers like Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda, but because she has a gentle air around her, she serves as a mediator for members of Oda's cracker group. Red Hare Did you know that Red Hare is beside Lü Bu? Although he is normally in a small and cute form, he is also able to transform into a weapon☆. Lü Bu and Red Hare have a strong bond, and Lü Bu handles him with care. Red Hare seems to have great success as Lü Bu's reliable right arm. New Unit 4 I recieved news that a new, powerful enemy is approaching! Apparantely, this enemy is interested in 'human observation' and is attempting to create 'something' that can effectively gather data on human behavior. ((Unit shown in image: Sophia)) Jerry 2 The gluttonous Jerry will eat anything♪! Take special care when Valentine's Day and White Day roll around. When you put sweets in your bag, it's possible that they'll be snatched by Jerry...☆ (≧ ▽ ≦) New Unit 5 ''' Hi, everyone~♪! Today, I have part of the illustration of a unit currently in development! (≧ ▽ ≦) Is that an animal's ear...? Black hair and a black coat, it feels scary but also cool♪. ((Unit shown in image: Kevin & Nikita)) '''Brother and Sister Units There are a lot of brother and sister pairs in ALICE such as Hugin & Munin, Jekyll & Hyde, and Satan and Lucifer♪. To make their relationships easier to understand, I attempted to explain it. ☆ (≧ ▽ ≦) ((Image translated: Hugin is the blue crow, Mugin is the purple crow. Jekyll wears an eyepatch and is the older brother, while Hyde wears a mask and is the younger brother. Lucifer is the younger sister while Satan is the older sister.)) Thor, Idunn, and Urd Thor, Idunn, and Urd are system management AI☆. Because of the hot-blooded personalities of Urd and Thor, they often argue with eachother on things they disagree on, but when they see Idunn crying for them to stop fighting, they quickly make up.